


The House

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursley's died. And because no one else could, Harry got everything. The last time he went to the house was to clean up what they left and decide what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the house in front of him. The Dursley's had died. He didn't know whether he should be happy, or not. They had spent years torturing him. But they were his last blood relatives.

His mind was at war with itself, and he hated it. Part of him was celebrating, part of him was mourning. Neither part could bear to enter the house that he'd spent so many years cleaning.

A hand on his shoulder told him someone else was here. He turned to face the entire Weasley clan, minus Percy. Always minus Percy, but then, such things were getting common. Like him showing up with them.

Ron, who's hand had been on his shoulder, nodded. "I heard you had to come and do this. I heard that you'd been given everything, since Marge was already gone."

"I don't care." Harry said quietly, his words reaching Ron only if he really wanted to hear them. "I don't care what happened to them, or who they left it to. I wish they didn't, but Petunia probably got Vernon to agree because he thought it would be a torture for me to see everything they had and didn't share with me."

The twins stepped up to either side of Harry. "We can destroy everything in the house. We're here to support you. I don't give a damn about the Dursley's and what they wanted. We're here for you." One of the twins said.

Harry didn't look at them, staring at the house instead. "I'd rather face Voldemort. I'd rather face Voldemort and his mother. I'd rather face him and his Army and his mother. But I don't have a choice. I have spent my entire life doing whatever they asked. I'll do what they asked now, even though they are dead."

Harry took a step forward. "And I'll do it alone. Like they would have wanted. Because no one should have to face this with me. And I don't want them to." Harry kept walking forward, allowing his determination and willpower, to gather around him like a cloak made of power.

And the others felt it. He truly did feel like he was facing a battle.

And they knew that.

Which is why they left, leaving Ron to watch, in case of an emergency, and waited for him to finish, so that Ron, Ginny and Hermione could pick up the pieces that would fall out, and put them back. Making the boy stronger with another layer of tape around his soul.

A/N Duct Tape! It holds the world together, let's put it on his soul.


End file.
